1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical power transmissions, either vehicular or stationary, where output angular speed or torque is modulated or systematically varied. Emphasis in this disclosure is on automotive transmissions, which provide unique engineering challenges as described below. However, as will be evident, the teaching presented here can be applied to power transmissions generally.
2. Background and Description of the Prior Art